It Takes Two
by hhippen941
Summary: "It had begun the triwizard tournament was no longer a thing of history. See the thing about history is… it tends to repeat itself or at least revise, edit and then take things up a notch." Follow the HPnext gen through the return of  the TWT


"Rosie, aren't you forgetting something?" Lily called out the door of the cousins' shared compartment. Rosie threw a look over her shoulder as if to say _and what would that be_, but there was Lily standing at the door dangling her stocking's and shoes as if it were a child's lunch pail on their very first day of school.

Sheepishly she looked down at her rainbow painted toes and realized her mistake. "What would I do without you?" Rosie grabbed the footwear before prancing down the walkway past the trolley and to the prefects' compartment. She slipped into the seat by Albus barely late for the meeting. Things began with Willow Wood and her brother Wes giving the speech to Rosie, Albus and the other prefects informing them of all the practices and protocols that they may have forgotten from Headmaster McGonagall's annual speech. Halfway through Wes reminding them of the after curfew watch shifts the door slid open and a particularly late bloke sauntered in.

Albus snickered as Rose rolled her eyes watching the other girls swoon over none other than Scorpius Malfoy, her personal poltergeist. His hair was mused; Slytherin tie loosened and the top two buttons of his shirt now had limp thread holding them up, or what barely qualified as being held. He took his usual seat next to Albus not bothering to excuse himself or offer up an excuse for the tardiness. Willow had a slight look of distaste on her face as she continued lecturing them all but Scorpius offered a crooked smirk next time she made eye contact and all was mended. Albus shot him a look, "Who was it this time?"

"The same girl it's been all summer."

"Fat chance on that", he didn't try to hide the sarcasm.

"So I left a trail of broken muggle hearts, Parker was in France all summer. Letters just aren't as amusing as the real thing", he shrugged it off.

"You are one tricky little bastard", Albus gave him a low five. "Oh Rose, don't be such a sour puss."

"I am not being a… a that. Ugh, how are you even friends with that little ferret," she sneered. She knew where Malfoy had just come from the compartment where he'd probably been snogging Parker j. Patton for the past quarter hour and she knew that on the next train it'd be an entirely different girl and by mid semester he'd have a private fan club of first years fawning over him in every common room of the school, but Rosie wouldn't be plagued by him. Since first year she'd hated the boy for not only becoming best friends with her own best friend and cousin but for having to be in a constant competitive war of always trying to outshine one another. If she got an A in Herbology, he got an A in Charms and so on. Neither ever really got anything out of the rivalry, except for excellent marks of course, but both had ended up apprehensive, over competitive and slightly on edge. Although both had their own ways to unwind, every once in a while they got to the other one and today that person was Rosie. Instantly Rose slumped against the wall of the train car and let the hum of the train's chug rock her to sleep.

Albus shook her awake before they arrived at the carriages and boats. Rose and Lily sat on one of the benches at the train's loading dock. "This is my favorite part", Lily said as she did every year.

"Mine too", Rose responded watching the awed faces of the first years as they boarded the boats and ogled at the fast approaching castle. No one ever forgot their first time seeing Hogwarts, the muggles may have the Seven Wonders of the World but if muggles could see the architecture and esteemed genius of the wizarding world they would trump almost all of them. After all the first years had been properly seen off by Hagrid, Lily, Rosie, Addison and Phoebe snagged a carriage pulled by two Thestrals. Phoebe could see them, her Aunt was an auror who died in line of duty and Rosie could see them as well but she wasn't sure why. _She knew how she'd seen death; it was in St. Mungo's after Hugo had his tonsils removed. She'd passed by a room just an ordinary room but inside was on old woman laying on hospital bed… alone, with only a nurse tending to her. She graciously welcomed her in, cajoling the nurse into letting the little girl visit a while. She admired Rosie's auburn hair; the color had been similar to her own when she was young. Rosie told her all about her little brother Hugo and how she would never forgive the doctor's if they didn't put her brother together again correctly. Rose visited her every day for the next three days on the fourth day Rose walked into the room only to see the old woman lying there, paler than ever eyes half closed, struggling for every breath. The nurse quietly pulled her aside and explained that the old woman would be falling asleep very soon and it would be her last night in the hospital. She recommended Rose said her goodbye and left as soon as she could._

"_She's going to die isn't she?"_

"_Well, sweetie, yes she is."_

"_All alone, here with no one?"_

"_She doesn't remember who she is so we can't find her family. Something's are just this way darling." The nurse tried to make this as simple as possible._

"_I'd like to stay, when she gets to heaven God will tell her everything and it'll be alright but I want to be here so she knows that."_

"_Knows what?"_

"_That people love her, everybody needs to know that, even dying people." So a little Rosie held her hand while her eyes slowly drooped closed. Ron Weasley appeared in the door, "Rosie, your brother's awake." He scooped the little girl up in his arms, "You'll see your friend again… one day." He patted down her ginger curls as she cried softly into his shoulder._

"_Daddy, is she with Teddy's parents?"_

"_And Harry's", he nodded._

"_And Uncle Fred and Dumbledore and Snape", she was hyperventilating and her voice faded out into sobs. _

"_She's with everyone whose ever left us, shhhh, it's alright, come on you wouldn't want your little brother to see you crying", he wiped her eyes. "I thought so… here let's buy some ice-cream, just don't tell Mumsy."_

She'd always thought the thestrals were beautiful despite what other people said; she refused to give up her fascination. Moments later she was pulled out of her daze by an obviously excited Lily. "Come on", she yanked on Rose's arm.

"Where were you two" asked Addison.

"She was staring at the… the things again." Lily whispered although she knew Rose could hear. As much as her friends loved her they all had discovered at one point or another Rose Claire Weasley was a little… left of center. She loved the odd and unexplainable… part of the reason they figured she was one of the few students to attend Hogwarts to ever truly both enjoy and excel in Herbology. Part of the reason she loved the class was because of Prf. Longbottom; she'd known him nearly her whole life and for some reason they just seemed to understand each other. She'd even kept him as a pen pal over the course of the break which was quite ridiculous because they saw each other at least once a month and seeing a teacher that often was already an oddity, but no one needed to know how close Rosie was with her professor. They were family friends and even if some students didn't get his jokes, understand his love for Herbology or fancy him as a teacher… Rosie always would. Everyone of his jokes always made her chuckle, his love for plants was something she'd always shared and would never be and to deny and she knew that Neville Longbottom was hands down her favorite administrator in Hogwarts. Mr. Longbottom was actually the first to explain the thestrals to her; she'd been within the edges of the forest by Hagrid's hut, just faffing the Sunday away reading, enjoying a small clearing by the brook when one appeared. At first it startled her a little but she couldn't help herself immediately she pulled out her notebook and pen. Muggle supplies were so much simpler and no teachers were going to bother her about something as menial as a doodle, so she sketched away. The next day she'd slipped on her way out of Herbology, her bag's clasp failed and her supplies covered the floor surrounding the doorway. Mr. Longbottom immediately came to her aid, seeing as Rose was the last person in the room (as usual) and he was after all a Gryffindor. He gathered up a few quills, a well of her favorite purple ink and some spare parchment before he saw the notebook halfway spilled from her bag. _"You can see them," He said with slight wonderment._

"_Of course, can't every one?"_

"_Only people who have seen death can see thestrals, Rose. Who've you known who-"_

"_A woman, she was just a random woman, when I was very young I met a woman alone in St. Mungo's." She didn't need to ask who'd Neville had seen die, he was in the Second Wizarding War after all and she'd been at his Gran's funeral back in her third year. "The thestrals… what are they exactly?"_

"_I'm not sure… you best be along to your next class I wouldn't want to make you late."_

"_Prf. Longbottom that was our 7__th__ class, classes for the day are done," she couldn't help but giggle at the slip of her teacher._

"_Right you are, well get going I'm sure you've got better things to do."_

"_Whatever you say Professor Longbottom." She waved then proceeded to run out the door and all the way to the Library, immediately she checked out every book covering any piece of information on thestrals. She spent the next few days absorbing any data about the odd creatures. When the weekend arrived she spent almost the whole of Saturday out in the field testing to see what foods they liked, the herd inhabiting the Hogwart's ground seemed to be fond of strawberry jams and chicken. A few days later she decided that although the herd hadn't exactly tried to keep its distance from her they were best left alone_. So she admired the animals from a distance, no longer seeking them out or bringing them jams. Every year she rode the carriage in and couldn't help but marvel.

"They're thestrals… not things." Rose whispered.

"Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they're cursed or anything. They're actually a pretty miraculous species." It was the first time anyone had ever heard Phoebe mention the thestrals. Even in second year when Rosie had explained all her findings she'd kept quiet.

"Thanks", said the now unusually quiet Rose.

"No, you were right… they're very interesting. I saw a bunch this summer up in Sweden."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my cousins and I all watched them on days when it was too cold to go out in ski. They stayed outside for hours just prancing around like normal horses… it was really…"

"I know what you mean", she smiled to herself as they entered the great hall. Following the norm of her now well developed first feast or school year routine Rose took her usual seat by Albus at the Gryffindor table, with a now brightly grinning Phoebe on her opposite side. Following the sorting students began the feast as they always did, students chattering away about the places they visited, catching up with people they hadn't heard from and seeing how different everyone seemed to be. Rose was in the middle of hearing a humorous story from Lycan and Lorcan Scamander, twins, involving a bread box, some rubber appendages and a set of firecrackers when she felt a sharp tap on the shoulder. "Hallo the- oh it's you."

"Nice to see your smiling face as well sunshine", Scorpius flashed a smug grin. "I just came to inform you that our first shift is on the east wing tonight. Oh don't pout Rosie", he saw the resentment begin to glower in her eyes. "I'm sure Albus will gladly trade with you, just this once."

"Good now be off Malfoy, I've got some first years to escort about," she stood up to slip past him.

"Please be seated", the headmistress took the podium once she saw the students begin to waver. "Good, now welcome to another year here at Hogwarts, however it seems this will not be just another year. As you all know some years ago the most recent Triwizard Tournament was held at this very establishment. It would seem now, twenty five long years later the time has come again four our institution to hold such an honor. On the first of October Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstang Institute will arrive along with the ministry of Magic representative and the cup. Classes will take place in the mean time as they always have but once the other schools arrive we will integrate together for courses."

"You will welcome them graciously and though classes will be expected to be treated with the usual standard of respect and taken as they've always been. Do remember that this is a competition and we want to represent ourselves as best as we possibly can. Aemus Angora, the Chancellor will be hosting the tournament and he shall also arrive on October first. You should all by now be aware that only students of the age seventeen or elder may enter or participate. There will be no exceptions. Now let's start the year off properly, prefects please escort the first years to their dormitories. Good night, my sweets." She turned away from the podium in a flash of velvet robes and silvering hair. Her small frame vanished quickly and was replaced by a tabby street cat who sauntered up to the podium before settling down upon it for a quick nap.

The houses quickly filed out of the hall, their voices twittering away as they approached the staircases. "First years this way", Albus called ushering them towards the stairs.

"Watch your step" called Rose from the front, "You never know when the steps might decide to change on you." Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady she gave her the desired password "Muscovado."

The first month of school went as usual, although the students seemed to constantly be buzzing about the approaching schools, tournaments and tasks. September was soon gone and the day everyone had been anticipating was finally upon them, the night was especially hectic. It was only days before the opening quidditch match of the year, Slytherin versus Gryffindor, a long lived rivalry that seemed to be only that much more seriously now that they had the arriving schools to perform for.

October 1st came far too quickly. McGonagall and the other staff members were so busy preparing for the tournament they cancelled two days worth of classes. Molly Wood, a seventh year and Gryffindor's quidditch captain had managed to book the pitch both days and most of the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor's came to watch considering there wasn't much else to either day, Once practices ended everyone scrambled, getting ready for the Arrival Feast. By the time the students had gathered for the docking of the Durmstrang Ship and Beauxbatons carriages, each girl had been properly primped and primed. The ship emerged from the Black Lake at one o'clock, just as scheduled and the carriages followed just behind. Everyone glimpsed at the sky hoping the catch a view of the horse drawn buggies but the glare of the sun rendered the blue carts near invisible against the clouds.

The staff chuckled watching the boys and girls separate into herds to watch the objects of their interest. Girls rushed to the archways, pushing each other aside hoping to get a view of the Durmstrang men manning the sails and taking the ship into port. The boys however, were perfectly content to hover together and act as resident footmen to all those French and in dainty blue satin uniforms.

Both genders were occupied with gawking at either red or blue clad foreigners but were ushered into the great hall. Over the past days the hall had undergone a slight amount of redecorating. A large new table was added; a satin table cloth split the direct center with clashing blue and red fabric marking a clear division for the new arrivals. Two new chairs had been added for the headmasters of each institute. Each chair at a separate end of the table, Erik Lidvin seated at the north and Ines Lefevre to the south. Erik and Prf. Thornburry, longtime friends and sometimes foes, were table neighbors chatting away happily remembering being students together at Durmstrang. Both of their student bodies quickly filed into their own places before McGonagall rose to the podium, giving the introduction for Mr. Angora and the cup.

"Welcome, it will be my great pleasure to introduce Aemus, our Chancellor, but first I would like to say how elated our school is to once again be hosting such a prestigious event. Before we take off into what I am certain shall be another profound year I would like to set a few rules. The 3rd floor and Forbidden Forrest are strictly forbidden. Please respect Hogwarts rules, students, property and inhabitants. Make friends, make alliances even make a few enemies but most of all make memories. This year and competition will be of your own making but after your education, your safety is our priority. So carry on, this year could be many things but you have to step through to see what could be."

"Goodnight", she smiled the all knowing smile one gathers after the years. Quietly she returned to her seat, Hagrid noisily pulled out her chair and she gave him a gracious head nod as the game's keeper approached the podium. "I would like to erm, present erm Mister Quinton X. Quiln, the Minister of magic," Hagrid mumbled looking somehow meek and still standing his usual towering height. The news either made the man nervous or the games keeper wasn't excited by the visit but students had almost completely forgotten Hagrid's existence once they'd heard of their visor.

The doors at the back of the hall swung open and instead of the Chancellor alone with the cup, in walked the now expected Minister. His robes were royal blue velveteen moving gracefully with his every step. "In 30 days, on Halloween, I will return with our Chancellor, the cup shall then select its three champions. The past rule only seventeen year olds still stands. Use your common sense, you can't fool the cup. Minerva I leave this in your hands… this tournament began precisely seventeen seconds ago." With a wink and a whirl of blue velveteen he was gone, a dark blue puddle left in his place. It had begun the triwizard tournament was no longer a thing of history. See the thing about history is… it tends to repeat itself or at least revise, edit and then take things up a notch.


End file.
